Apocalyptic Drama
by The Bronzong Dude
Summary: The total drama series was cut short due to a zombie apocalypse. The entire total drama crew, now in the TDA set, has to escape... But they need some weapons... And some new friends. (WARNING-THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS ARE INTRODUCTIONS OF THEIR NEW PROTECTORS. Also contains OC x OC, Canon x Canon, and OC x Canon)
1. Meet Flint

I silently walked down the alleyway, trying to avoid as much attention as possible. I knew the boss would probably kill me if I went out alone, but I just needed some fun! I mean, the base is just boring. I need something to at least fire at!

I peeked my head out of the corner, seeing an entire horde of those things. Zombies. Man, I even hate the word just as much as they look. I gripped my Sledgfire rifle in my hands, my Sidestrike in my pocket just in case I run out of ammo. I popped open the loader and popped one of my triple-shots in the slot. I retracted the barrel and prepared for battle. I ran out, aiming with the scope I added on my rifle just in case. I hit quite a bit of the horde. I was firing at them for what seemed like hours, days even. The blood shot into the air and filled the alleys with red mist as I got almost every shot I made in the head. I wanted to keep going, I wanted more blood.

But, as I fired my shot, I checked my ammo bag.

Empty.

I panicked a bit, then I remember my Sidestrike. I pull it out of my pocket and shoot at them. But it did little to no damage at all. I widened my eyes as I dropped my Sidestrike and bolted in fear. The zombies were chasing me the whole way, until I dropped into the nearest sewer mane and shut the lid.

I dropped onto the wet pavement with a thud. I sighed in relief as I went over to a door and ignored the foul odors of the sewer. I opened the door and smiled, but it immediatly dissappears as I walk in and a certain person was staring at me. No, not the boss, thankfully.

It was Lauren, my partner. Well, I'm her partner because she's older than me, and smarter than me. She looked at me with those lake blue eyes and tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for me to respond.

"Soooooooo... Where were you?" she asked, surprisingly casually, but kept her glare. I gulped as I responded.

"I went to go... G-Get some food! Y-Yeah..." Man, I'm such a terrible liar.

"Really? Judging on the loud shots and the Sledgfire you are holding, I'd say otherwise. What were you thinking Flint!?" she practically screamed as echoes filled the hallway. I cringed at her voice as I immediatly remember I was carrying my weapon out in the open. I sighed and ignored her, walking the opposite direction. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw her, she was still standing there, glaring at me with disgust.

I rolled my eyes and brushed one of my brown bangs out of my eyes before entering my room. I smiled and put my Sledgfire on it's shelf and layed down on my bed. Smiling.


	2. Meet Jack

I sat on the roof, drinking some good ol' mountain dew. I finished my fourth can of it before tossing it off the skyscraper. I sighed and looked up at the starry sky. Why is everything so different now? Why does everything have to be so dangerous? I'm the Loose Cannon's soldier. Despite me being a caffeine addicted moon boy, I've kept my mind out of the gutter. I grabbed my Mega Centurion and pointed it down. I randomly fired and after a few seconds, I heard a few heads pop. That is how good I am with a gun.

I threw the ladder over the railing and climbed down to the ground. My Mega Magnus in my arms. I fired at the horde with my eyes closed and with complete relaxation. Shooting these creatures relaxes me. It clears my mind of all the bad things in the world.

After wasting the entire horde, I put my Magnus in my backpack and walked over to the nearest sewer mane. I dropped down the pipe and landed directly in the sewer. I opened the door next to me and it revealed my bullethole covered room. I set the Magnus on its shelf and stared at the ceiling. I looked at the poster on the wall.

Total Drama Revenge of the Island.

I crossed out all the faces of this poster, except one. One face I've been hoping to meet my whole life, hoping she isn't already infected like other people I know. Her blonde hair and pale skin went well with her blue lipstick. Her relaxed look and meditating position reminded me of myself. Her beauty was too much for me. I've waited so long to see her and I'm still not giving up.

I will never give up on you Dawn.


End file.
